The Night Mother's Nightmare
by SwindleHeart
Summary: Cicero is reborn as a dragon - what could possibly go wrong? One-shot.


**I was a little…tanked last night when I came up with this horrid fanfic. I've been wanting to make a Cicero one-shot for awhile now, So I guess I should be grateful. Tried fixing it up and it turned out better than I thought (I think..). One-shot of everyone's favorite jester.**

**Artwork done by Anyamis at DeviantArt.**

* * *

"Oh ho ho, the night mother must be smiling down onto Cicero!" He chanted as he awoke in the body of a creature a thousand times his original size, scales and rough skin plastered his body. With ease, he flapped his wings back and forth on the ground.

"Can Cicero fly, as well?" And as if it was second nature, he flapped his dragon wings as he took flight off the ground, heading straight up into the sky. Wobbling from side-to-side and losing his balance continuously, he began chanting once again, "Ho ho, Night mother, Night mother! Are you watching Cicero take flight?!"

Flying at what seemed like the 1/10th of the speed of his fellow dragon counterparts, he flew to the closest city he could lay his eyes on, Falkreath.

"Can Cicero… breathe fire, Night Mother?!" he asked in the air as he opened his jaw, mimicking the only shout he's ever heard. "What was it again... Fus, Rah, no no that's not right. Fus… Fus roh… Fus Ro Dah?" he shouted in the form of a question, as a blue aura emitted from his mouth, sending him flying backwards twenty feet in the air.

"Oh my! Cicero can shout! He can shout! Night mother will be so pleased! After years of mockery, Cicero will finally turn the tables!" He chanted as he charged towards the city.

He attempted to land on one of the roofs in the hold, but missed the target by a long shot, and made a sloppy landing onto the ground. He turned from side-to-side, looking for his first victim as his wings and tail collided with the surrounding buildings, causing them to crumble to his feet.

"Oh no, the horror! Cicero wreaks havoc and terror wherever he goes!" He exclaimed, laughing, as close to a dozen guards came charging towards him.

"Finally, some _fun!_" He chanted with joy as he let out the only shout he knew, "Fus Ro Dah!" He bellowed as the guards were sent flying into the air, some landing on roofs, some in trees and some slamming smack down into the ground, as he fell backwards once again from the force, "Get down from there, you ridiculous men!" He laughed, roaring to the guards who were stuck high in the trees and roofs.

As he regained balance from the repercussion of the shout, he sighed, "Will Cicero ever perfect this Fus Ro Dah?" He asked sheepishly as another shout emitted from his dragon tongue, sending him back another ten feet. "Oh Night Mother, this is not fun at all! Cicero can't even use his powers to his advantage without being blown away, and he can't even sneak or slit throats!"

He then spotted the Dragonborn coming towards him from the horizon, "Oh, oh Listener! It's me, Cicero!" He chanted as he noticed the familiar face. "Listener! Listener, what… what are you doing?! Listener!" He exclaimed in horror as the Dragonborn attacked the oblivious jester with his blade.

"No! Listener, Stop! Listener, listen!" he roared as the Dragonborn continued striking with all his might.

As the Dragonborn was about to deliver the killing blow with his voice, Cicero quickly flapped his dragon wings once again in an effort to escape the ruthless terror. Flying away clumsily, he flew as far and fast away from the terror as he could.

* * *

"Cicero is growing tired… We need to rest, Night Mother." He said, out of breath after hours of flying aimlessly in the sky. He slowly began attempting to descend into the forest, but again, failed miserably as he crashed through the trees, colliding with dirt and shrubberies.

"Cicero's hungry, he needs a sweetroll…or a carrot… will the Night Mother be gracious enough to provide him with food?" He asked, staring into the forests, in hopes of any prey to miraculously appear.

Taken aback, he spotted four men, three of which were guards and one a prisoner. Chanting, he stomped up to the four strangers, and before they could reach for their weapons, he picked the closest man off the ground with his jaw, shaking him from side-to-side 20 feet up in the air like a ragdoll before eating him whole.

"Blah!" He roared in disgust, "How revolting!" he shouted, licking his lips with his tongue, "But somewhat… savoury. Cicero likes the distasteful taste!" He smiled to himself as two men came charging at him, the other one, the prisoner, running for the horizon.

"You can't hide from Cicero!" He gleamed, charging towards the prisoner, unaware that he was stomping over the other two guards as he wobbled his way to the runner.

"Fus Ro Dah!" He shouted, flying back against his will as the prisoner flew high up in the air.

"He he he, what fun!" He chanted as he waddled his way to his next meal. And with another quick swift, he gripped onto the victim's head as he raised him high in the air, waved him from side-to-side, mimicking his last kill as he gulped down his prey.

"Die, you damn dragon!" He heard as he turned his head to see the Dragonborn approach him.

"Listener, leave Cicero alone! He doesn't want to kill you!" He announced as he turned around and started wobbling away, trying to take flight.

"Night Mother, your Listener refuses to listen!" He shouted up at the sky as he began flapping his wings. Before he could take off, the Dragonborn raced to the front to meet the dragon face to face as he hopped on top of Cicero's head, letting out his battle cry as he stabbed him with his steel sword. "Die!" He shouted as Cicero's body fell to the ground.

Whilst his soul was being absorbed into the Dragonborn, Cicero let out a laugh "Oooh, Listener! That tickles!" He bellowed.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence inside the Dragonborn, Cicero let out a sigh.

"This is no fun at all."

* * *

**Won't be able to really make it a full length fanfiction, I have to focus on my other Skyrim fanfic right now. Thanks for Reading. :) **

**Feedback, Reviews and opinions appreciated.**


End file.
